Le stylo-plume du gentleman
by Griffin-0
Summary: Un simple objet devenu symbole d'une promesse, d'un rêve, d'un idéal ...


_Ma première fanfiction, en réponse au thème "stylo-plume" du tab100 qui est en cours sur le forum auquel j'appartiens._

_Je n'ai pas voulu faire de ce premier essai un grand texte ... Je me suis amusée, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère juste pouvoir partager un bon moment avec vous !  
_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est avec vos commentaires que l'on progresse ;)  
_

* * *

« - Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un stylo-plume, mon garçon. Le stylo que tout gentleman qui se respecte se doit de posséder. »

Luke était émerveillé par le stylo que tenait le Professeur Layton. Pourtant, il avait tout d'un stylo-plume normal, mais la finesse de la pointe, sa courbure délicate, le son particulier quand il grattait le papier, les belles lettres qu'il traçait, tout cela impressionnait le petit garçon qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la main de son mentor. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs une écriture très agréable à lire, ferme mais aérée, aux caractères bien tracés, mise en valeur par l'encre qui lui donnait un air certes un peu vieillot, mais particulièrement distingué.

Luke rêvait d'avoir une telle écriture plus tard, si bien qu'il s'entraînait parfois, certains soirs, à imiter l'écriture du Professeur, d'après une vieille lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé un jour qu'il était parti pour une de ses diverses enquêtes. Pourtant, le garçon avait une écriture un peu brouillonne, impulsive, qu'il tenait sans doute de son père, peu doué pour la calligraphie contrairement à son ami, mais il redoublait d'efforts quand l'homme qu'il admirait lui faisait une remarque sur la tenue de ses cahiers.

Quand il rangeait le bureau de son mentor, Luke ne refusait jamais de classer ses notes, toujours lisibles. Parfois même, quand le Professeur était absent, il sortait délicatement le stylo-plume de son étui, tel une relique, et l'observait sous toutes ses coutures. Il le considérait comme un véritable œuvre d'art.

- Il est vraiment beau, fit-il un jour remarquer ! Moi aussi un jour, j'en aurais un, Professeur ?

- Bien sûr, lorsque tu seras devenu un vrai gentleman, tu auras ton propre stylo-plume !

Son visage s'illumina, on aurait presque pu voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Un jour, lui aussi aura un stylo-plume, son stylo-plume, comme son mentor le célèbre Professeur Layton ! Lui aussi sera devenu un brillant gentleman ! Cette idée l'emplit d'un immense sentiment de joie et il ne put réprimer une petite exclamation de bonheur. Et ce fut sous le regard amusé de Layton qu'il redoubla d'énergie pour venir à bout du tas de livres à ranger qui traînait dans un coin.

* * *

Les années passèrent, et Luke oublia les paroles de son mentor. Il oublia cette histoire de stylo-plume. Et vint le jour où Luke dut quitter le Professeur.

C'était un jour radieux. Le ciel bleu était parsemé de quelques nuages, et une légère brise soufflait, très agréable. Ils se tenaient tous les deux sur le quai, à côté de l'immense paquebot qui devait mener le garçon loin de l'homme avec qui il avait vécu tant de moments palpitants, résolu tant d'énigmes, affronté tant de dangers. Il avait le cœur serré et repoussait sans cesse le moment où il devrait quitter le Professeur. Les voyageurs embarquaient tous, les uns après les autres, et il n'y eut bientôt plus que quelques personnes sur le quai. Le départ était imminent.

Luke se tourna vers le Professeur et parla d'une voix mal assurée.

« -Il est temps de se dire adieu.

- Pas du tout Luke. On se dit au revoir, pas adieu. »

Il sentit des larmes au coin de ses yeux et sa gorge se nouer. Il laissa malgré lui s'échapper quelques sanglots, mais fit d'incroyables efforts pour s'empêcher de fondre en pleurs.

« Allons Luke, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman, lui dit d'une voix calme Layton. Tu dois te ressaisir, mon garçon ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Luke laissa s'exprimer toute sa tristesse. Il se jeta dans les bras de son mentor.

« -Désolé Professeur… Je suis pas un gentleman !

- Ça viendra … »

Luke se sentit petit à petit rassuré. Il avait redouté les réactions du Professeur, mais celui-ci avait vite compris le malaise qui submergeait Luke et le réconfortait en conséquence.

Le garçon se recula, se sentant un peu honteux de pleurer ainsi à son âge dans les bras de celui qu'il admirait. Il ravala ses sanglots et prit sa valise. Il commença à s'avancer vers son père qui l'appelait à grand renfort de gestes désordonnés.

«- Attends, Luke. J'ai une dernière chose à te donner avant que tu ne partes. »

Layton mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite boîte en cuir, de forme allongée et rectangulaire, entourée d'un beau ruban rouge. Il la tendit à Luke qui attendait, interloqué. Celui-ci prit la boîte. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Professeur qui lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Doucement, il tira sur un des bouts du ruban, et le nœud se défit sans un bruit. Il souleva le couvercle. Sur une sorte de petit coussin reposait un magnifique stylo-plume. La pointe en or étincelait lorsqu'un rayon de soleil se posait dessus. Le corps du stylo était en bois de noyer du Caucase, très résistant, avec de belles veinures.

Luke ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire. Il était émerveillé. Puis il se rappela le stylo-plume que le Professeur Layton utilisait et qu'il admirait tant quand il était enfant. Les paroles de son mentor lui revinrent alors en mémoire. « Lorsque tu seras devenu un vrai gentleman, tu auras ton propre stylo-plume. », c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Luke se tourna vers le Professeur, qui attendait.

«- Qu'en penses-tu, mon garçon ? Te plaît-il ?

-Mais enfin Professeur, c'est de la folie. Ce stylo est absolument magnifique, il a dû vous coûter une fortune. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, Luke, il y a bien des années de cela. Ce jour est arrivé. Ce stylo est à toi, tu l'as amplement mérité.

- Professeur … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

Luke était très gêné, mais cachait difficilement sa joie. Ce stylo-plume …

- Youhou, Luke, ta mère t'attend ! Et tu sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la mettre en colère !

- Je sais à qui appartient cette voix grave et je reconnais cette barbe … Clark !

- Hershel ! Comment vas-tu mon vieux ? Toujours autant passionné par les énigmes ? Je me souviendrais toujours à Gressenheller, le jour où tu avais …

-Clark …

-Trêve de plaisanterie, Brenda nous attend, et tu sais comment elle est dans des moments pareils ! Comme quand …

- Papa …

- Mais je m'égare, est-ce que je peux reprendre mon fils ? Allez viens là fiston, on y va ! Le bateau va partir sans nous si ça continue … A bientôt Hershel !

- Au revoir Clark. Au revoir Luke. »

Layton s'approcha de Luke et lui dit à voix basse :

« -Prends-en bien soin, et écris-moi vite. »

Luke lui sourit.

« -Je vous le promets, Professeur. »


End file.
